Intruder in Gamindustri
by Kaida2543
Summary: When Neptune and Noire are out on a "date", a mysterious figure appears, saving them from a creature neither of them have ever heard of. Just who is this guy? What are those creatures, and where did they come from? Self-Insert/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Heeeeyy! Noire! Hurry up!" Neptune shouted behind her as she sped down the forest path.

"You run to fast Neptune. Seriously, this was meant to be a day to ourselves. Why must you run off?" Noire scolded her, having caught up to Neptune.

"Awwww come on Noire. You love it. Chasing after me that is~." Neptune finishes with a wink directed towards Noire. After hearing that, a blush appeared upon Noire's face.

"Sh-shut up! A-anyway, shall we just set up here?" Noire says, looking around at the serene clearing the two found themselves in.

"Sure, sounds good to old Nep!" Neptune replied enthusiastically. Hearing her response Noire nods, reaching into the basket she was carrying around, and pulled out a blanket which she proceeded to set up on the ground beneath her.

"You know, you really do take your sister for granted Neptune. What with her making the sandwiches' and all." Noire said, taking said sandwiches' out of the basket and placing it to the side.

'Pfft, I didn't even ask her to. She just heard we were going out on a date and prepared them." Neptune said, taking a bit of the triangular shaped piece of bread in her hand.

"D-d-d-date!? W-we are just going out for a p-picnic!" Noire blushed again as she stuttered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. It's not right for a CPU to stutter you know Noire?" Neptune teased Noire as she marveled in her blushing face.

"S-shut up Neptune! It's not like you can talk about being a CPU-" *ROAR* *CRASH*

""!"" Both goddess go on alert instantly. Well, Noire does, transforming to her HDD form.

"That doesn't sound like any monsters that should be here!" Black Heart says.

"Your right. But hey, who knows, it may just be a friendly monster why just wants to play." Neptune said, brushing it off.

All of a sudden, a giant spider like creature, taller than both goddess' combined, with lance-esque feet that pierce the ground whenever it walks, emerges from the tree line.

"That doesn't look too friendly Neptune!" Black Heart warns.

"Yikes! Noticed!" Neptune shouted as she barely dodged an attack from the spider-like creature.

"NEPTUNE!" Black Heart shouted towards her companion, making the crucial mistake of tearing her eyes from the creature in front of her.

"NOIRE LOOK OUT!" Neptune shouted towards her.

Turning her head, Black Heart managed to make out a slight outline of a lance shape coming towards her. Frozen she stared, as time seemed to slow down for her.

"NOOOIREEE-" *clang*

Hearing an unexpected sound, Neptune looked up…

…to see a figure dressed in black, blocking the lance shape with a sword just in front of Noire.

Noire stands, stunned. Suddenly, the next strike from the monster comes forward, and Noire goes tumbling backwards. Looking up, Noire sees that the figure in front of her had pushed her backwards and dodged out of the way, using the slightest movement possible. As the monster slammed its foot into the ground, the figure made use of its slight halt and dashed forward, faster than any of either of the two goddess could see. Re-appearing on the other side of the monster, the figure, now with its hood down from the sudden dash, sheathed its sword.

"What are you doing!? The monster is still stand-" Noire was interrupted as the monster suddenly fell down in front of her, with multiple gashes appearing on its body. Standing up, Noire approached the figure who still was still facing away from her and said,

"While I thank you for saving us, I must ask. Who are you? Or maybe what is the better question?"

The figure turns around, its long black hair that fades into purple flying in the wind. Looking towards her now, Noire gets a better look on his face.

"Oh, you're a boy!" Neptune suddenly said from directly behind Noire.

"GAH! Neptune, don't do that!" Noire shouted, seemingly frightened.

"Hmmm…?"Neptune hummed as she got a better look at the guy in front of her.

"Black overcoat, long black pants, black gloves, black boots, long black hair that is tipped purple. Are you by chance an Emo? I mean with your stoic face you could play it very well. Even your sword was black!" Neptune says to the guy.

"So, what's your name?" Noire asks him, having transformed back to her human form.

"… … …'k'." He said after a while.

"K huh? Interesting name. Tell me 'K', you fought like you know what that thing was. Is that true?" Noire askes him, easing into her soon-to-be barrage of questions. 'K' Simply nodded.

"Come on Nooirreee~, don't make him suffer through you barrage of questions. That's why you're a loner you know?" Neptune teased.

"I-I'm not a loner!" Noire (attempted to) defended herself.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, say 'K', as a repayment for helping us, why don't you come back to the basilicom, we have drinks and food!" Neptune invited friendly.

After thinking it through, 'K' accepts with a silent nod.

(Jump to Basilicom)

"We're Baaaacckkkk~" Neptune shouts, walking through the main upstairs door to the basilicom.

"Welcome back Neptune. I trust your outing was ok? Oh, who is that?" Histoire asks, turning her direction to 'K', who walked in behind Neptune.

"He says his name is 'K'. And he saved us." Noire calmly relays to Histoire.

"He did?" Histoire asks, stunned.

"Well you see…" Neptune trails off, recounting the day as it happened.

"I see. Well I must thank you 'K'. But, what were you fighting?" Histoire thanks and asks him.

"…they don't have a name. We just call them drainers because they will absorb the strength and powers of whatever they make contact with…" He replies, with a tired voice.

"But surely Neptune and Noire would have been safe, right?" Histoire asks him.

He shakes his head as he replies.

"No. They have a power within their bodies that makes them goddess'. If a drainer was to make contact with them, it would steal that power." Stunned, Noire stares at him.

"Th-that isn't possible."

"They are irrational beings. They follow no laws of physics, have no bindings to any terrestrial plain. Frankly speaking, they should not exist." He stated.

"But how do they then? You are saying all of this so calmly." Another voice pipes up. Turning to his right, 'K' sees a light browned haired, short statured girl sitting on the couch with a book in hand.

"…I do not know how they exist. I am calm because I have been fighting these things for years. I was taught to by the only other person who fought them. But she is dead now." He responded.

"I have a question," Noire starts, "You said you have been fighting them for years, correct?"

'K' nods.

"Well I, I don't know about the rest, but I haven't ever seen one of them before."

"…they aren't from this world. I do not know how they got here. That is why I am here." He replies.

"Well it certainly isn't the weirdest thing to happen to us." Histoire says.

"Pardon my interruption, but I do believe that we have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Vert, also known as CPU Green Heart. Goddess of the country of Leanbox." Vert says.

"I suppose we should, yes. I'm Noire. CPU of Lastation, Black Heart."

"Call me Nep! I'm the Goddess of the country you are in right now, Planeptune, CPU Purple heart!" Neptune says enthusiastically.

"I'm Blanc. CPU White heart, goddess of Lowee." Blanc says reserved.

"...'K'. My full name is Kaida." He says in response.

"Well, Kaida. Nice to meet you." Vert says.

"Hey Neptune, where is the basket?" A long, lavender haired girl asks.

"Oh, sorry Nep Jr, must have left it behind." Neptune says.

Nepgear looks down, appearing somewhat depressed about it.

"It's fine Neptune. After what happened, a basket of food wouldn't be the first thing on your mind." She says.

"…this it?" Kaida asks suddenly, holding a basket of food.

"Heeeyyy, that's the one. How'd you know?" Neptune asks.

"I saw you both with it in the clearing. I thought it was something you needed." He says.

"Thank you 'K'." Nepgear says, taking the basket.

"Oh, I'm Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister." She introduces herself.

'K' simply nods in response.

"Nepgear is the CPU-candidate of Planeptune. Noire and Blanc have sisters as well. If you stay with us for any period of time, you will most likely meet them." Histoire says.

"Is anyone hungry? Lunch is almost ready. 'K' would you like to eat? It's the least we can do as thanks for saving Neptune and Noire." Nepgear says.

Shaking his head, he replies, "…no thanks. But…do you have a piano?"

"No, we don't Kayo." Neptune answers.

"I have one in my room. But that is back in Lowee." Blanc speaks up.

Not replying, 'K' just looks confused.

"…Ka…yo…?" He says in disbelief.

"Oh that, I give all my friends cool little names. For instance, Nepgear is Nep Jr. and Histoire is Histy." She says overly-enthusiastically.

"Hey! What about me!?" Noire exclaims.

"Noire's a loner, don't mind her." Neptune waves her off.

"That's so mean Neptune."

"But is isn't a false statement to say you work a lot more." Vert pipes up.

"And shut us out." Blanc adds.

"I Don't want to hear that from you!" Noire retorts.

"This is why you don't have any friends Noire." Neptune says smugly.

… _how did I get involved with these people?_

 ** _A/N:_** _**Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is my first story uploaded here, and was just a spur of the moment type thing. I am aware that parts may not make sense, and parts are not going to be, acted how they should by the character. So if you see a point, let me know and I will do my best to fix it.  
Once again, thanks for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his eyes, Kaida looks around slowly.

… _? Oh, the Basilicom. I came here yesterday after helping the two girls. I believe they were Neptune and Noire. Found out they were Goddesses, and they have a sister each. There are two more Goddesses, known as CPU's. Certainly was an eventful day._

"Ah, you are awake. How did you sleep?" Histoire asks, appearing around the corner.

"…fine." Kaida replies, sitting up the couch he was lying on.

"That is good. Are you hungry? I'm sure Nepgear will be up soon," she asks.

Shaking his head, Kaida responds, "No, I am fine. However…" He trails off.

"Hm? What is it?" she inquires, drifting closer.

"The brown haired girl. The short one," he starts.

"Blanc? What about her?"

"She rules over Lowee, correct?"

"She does. Why?"

"Hm…I looked at the map of, I believe you call it Gamindustry, last night. And each country is separated by either a great distance, or bodies of water. How did they get here, and casually go back?" he asks, looking confused.

"Oh, that? Well each CPU has what is known as a HDD form. Do you remember when the four of them said they were Black heart, White heart, Green heart and Purple heart?"

He nods.

"Well, those names go with the CPU form, or their HDD form. In that form, they have the ability to fly. So they simply changed form and flew from their country to here and back again," she responds.

"Interesting. So, how does someone, without the ability to fly, visit another continent?" he asks, looking around the room curiously.

"Well, getting to Lastation is simply a matter of walking. Leanbox isn't too hard either, there are boats that travel from Planeptune to Leanbox daily. Lowee requires walking a long distance, or taking a shortcut through some caves. From Planeptune at least," she replies, closing the distance between them.

"Which way?" he asks, jumping to his feet.

"North. You can't surely be trying to go, can you? It is very dangerous, and while you may have defeated the creature from yesterday, I can't allow you to make the journey without a weapon."

With a confused expression he looks around the room.

"My sword. Where is it?" He glares at Histoire.

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't move it."

His glare softens. As he opens his mouth to apologise, a loud shout echos through the building.

Running to the source, Kaida arrives at an open door and Nepgear standing in the archway.

"What happened?" he asks.

"It's Neptune, she's missing," she replies, seemingly quite distraught.

"What if she took a walk? Or went off to visit a friend?" he suggests, as he leads her back to the living room.

"No, Neptune never misses out on breakfast. Unless she has previously gone to Noire's to stay, and even then she is back for breakfast more often than not," Histoire replies, bringing a tray of tea over, before placing it on the table in front of the two.

"Check the windows and the doors. Look for any signs of a break-in or a struggle."

"You think she was kidnapped?" Histoire asks.

"My sword is gone, and so is your sister. This is not a coincidence."

"Oh goodness. I'll go check her room," Nepgear says before running towards her sister's room.

"I'll check the main floor of the basilicom," Histoire says, turning around and flying out the door.

Being left with the room he is in, Kaida begins his search. _There has to be something here. Some clue, trace, something… ah-ha._ In his hand sat a white D-pad with a purple middle and purple highlights on it. _The hairclip Neptune wears. Nepgear wasn't missing hers, and it looks too big for Histoire._

"I didn't find anything out of the ordinary in her room-oof. What the goodness?! This is Neptune's hairclip!" Nepgear exclaims.

Nodding, Kaida replies, "I found it outside, on the balcony."

"I'll go down and tell Histoire," Nepgear says, taking the hairclip.

Silently nodding in reply, Kaida begins to think.

 _How could this have happened? It wasn't a drug in the food, because Nepgear cooked it. And unless she wanted to drug her own sister, there wouldn't be anything unusual in the food. Besides, there wasn't anything in mine. The door outside appears to be untampered with, suggesting they had access. Key outside perhaps? Or it was not locked._

Hearing footsteps coming up behind him, Kaida turns around to see Nepgear come through the doorway with Histoire in tow.

"Nepgear showed me the clip. Where did you find it?" Histoire asks, holding up the clip.

"Just outside the balcony door. Do you keep it unlocked?" Kaida responds.

"We do. But because only the other CPU's can reach it," she answers.

"Well not anymore. They came in and left through it," Kaida says, as he turns and walks towards the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Histoire asks, worry filling her voice.

"To get your friend back. And my sword," he says, before jumping…

…off the side of the basilicom, and plummeting to the ground!

"K!" "Kaida!" Nepgear and Histoire shout simultaneously.

As he falls, Kaida takes the time to survey the ground and building he can see. _There doesn't seem to be anything strange. No collapsed buildings, streets seem relatively busy, about normal for this time of day - alley. I'll check there first. Oh, ground._

Finishing his thought, Kaida flips around, angling his feet towards the ground. Feeling the ground beneath his feet, he crouches down, rolling through the momentum. After coming to a stop, he stands, making a beeline to the alley he spotted on the way down.

 _They can't have gone very far, especially if they have my sword. I doubt they have someone who can carry it on their own. Which means two or more people are carrying it, which would slow them down - there._

Bending down, Kaida picks up another white D-pad. _Here's her second one. Must be on the right path. They are so obvious._

Continuing down the different alleys, for what feels like an hour, Kaida spots an odd looking part of the wall. _There is no way…_ Pressing on the irregular part of the wall, it doesn't budge. _Thank god-_ Before he can finish his thought, the wall starts to give way, a rectangle shape sliding back, and moving to the side out of the way, revealing a big open space behind the wall.

 _Oh come on! Hidden passage way in an alley? Could you be any more obvious?_ he thinks to himself, his face showing complete defeat.

"Oh, what have we here? A stranger has walked into our little den? Turn around and leave kiddo, and nothing will happen to you," a voice boomed out.

"You didn't do a good job at hiding your tracks. You didn't seem to notice that Neptune dropped her hairclips," he said, holding the hairclip he found in the alley in his hand.

"Ohoho, we have a smart one here. TURN THE LIGHT ON!" the voice shouted.

Suddenly, a beam of light appears in the middle of the dark room. Sitting in the middle of the room, tied up on a chair, is Neptune. Her face looks fine, almost as if they left her alone, but why?

"Oh, Ka-yo. How's it goin'?" Neptune asks, after seen Kaida standing in the door way.

Without any word, or emotion, Kaida walks up to the chair, pulls out a knife and cuts away the rope that was binding her to the chair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" the voice exclaims, as a figure appears from the shadows.

"We went through all the trouble of climbing that blasted building, grabbing her, and bringing her here, and you just had to go and - *thud* Suddenly, a knife appears no more than a hairs width to the left of her head, cutting her off mid rant.

"Quiet. Where is my sword?" he said emotionlessly.

"Why should I tell you- *thud* Another knife appears on the right of her head.

"Next one won't miss," he said, twirling a third knife in his hand.

"D-drop the sword!" she yelled, fear coating her words.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard to their left. Silently walking over to where it came from, Kaida leans down and picks up a black katana, a bag slowly falling down after it.

"Thank you," he says, twirling the sword around before sliding it into the bag on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Neptune. Histoire and Nepgear are worried," he says, grabbing Neptune's hand and walking out of the wall, leaving the kidnappers behind.

After walking through the alley for half an hour, Kaida finally stops walking/dragging Neptune behind him.

"Are we lost?" Neptune asks.

"No, I just wanted to lose them. Let's go." Letting go of her hand, Kaida walks in front, leading them back to the basilicom.

(At basilicom)

""Neptune!"" Histoire and Nepgear shout as Kaida and Neptune walk into living room.

"I'm baaacckk~" Neptune sings.

"We were so worried. What happened?" Histoire asks.

"Weeeelll, basically, some guys kidnapped me, tied me to a chair in a room. Then the door breaks down, Ka-yo walks in, frees me, throws some knives at the girl who was talking, gets his sword, we leave and here we are!" she said happily.

"What a roundabout way to say it. Are you alright?" Nepgear asks, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, yeah. Ka-yo got to me before they did anything."

"That's good. Normally, I would ask what happened, but for now, let's just have lunch. Nepgear just finished making it. The others are coming over again as well, so after lunch, we can talk about what happened with us all here," Histoire says.

Silently nodding, Kaida moves to the table and takes his seat, just as the other CPU's fly in.

"We are here. Now let's eat!" Vert says, obviously eager to start eating.

"Well then, sit down and we can start."

Everyone moves to the table and takes a seat, as Nepgear brings the food over. As the food is put in front of him, Kaida starts to contemplate the events that transpired over the short morning.

 _Well, that was certainly eventful. Wonder how the others are going to react…_

 ** _A/N:_ _Well here is the second chapter. Hope you like how I went with it, and if not, or you want to say something about it, just let me know, just send a review and I'll take into account what you say. Thanks for reading,_**

 ** _-Kaida._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** ** _Just a quick warning, this chapter contains suicide topic, so if you are sensitive to that, you may not want to continue reading. You have been warned._**

Neptune walks around the forest, searching, hoping.

"Where did he go?" She asks herself, looking around. _How did this start…?_

1 hour ago

The goddesses and Kaida are sitting around the table in Planeptune's basilicom, finishing off their lunch.

"So, tell me what happened, from the start," Noire says, glaring at Kaida.

Opening his mouth, he recounts the events of today.

"I believe they came in while we were sleeping, through the balcony door which is always unlocked, found Neptune asleep and, due to her being a deep sleeper, were able to carry her off. They dropped a hairclip outside, possibly from a stumble, and dropped another one closer to their base," he finishes.

"So why then? Why did you let it happen? The way the story goes, makes it sound like you **know** who they are. And if you know who they are, and can tell how it happened, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT IT!?" Noire screams at him, slamming her hands on the table.

Kaida looks up at her.

"I didn't know that they would kidnap anyone. Hell, I didn't know they would follow me," he says, without a shred of emotion in his voice.

Slamming her hands on the table again, even harder, Noire shouts, "LIAR! YOU **KNEW** WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU LET IT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR ENDANGERING NEPTUNE LIKE YOU DID! LEAVE! LEAVE AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Noire's voice is crackling as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"…ok then. I will leave now," he says, turning towards the balcony door.

"Ka-yo, you don't have to leave!" Neptune says, worry in her voice.

"'K', where are you going?" Blanc asks, getting up herself.

"…goodbye," is all he says before jumping off the balcony edge.

"KA-YO!" Neptune shouts, changing to her HDD form and flying off after him.

"Noire, what was with that?" Vert says, placing her cup of tea down.

"Yeah, I have never seen you act like that before," Blanc agrees.

"I-I just- I… I don't know. It's just, when I heard that Neptune was in danger, I got angry. And when I thought that it was because of Kaida…I just exploded," Noire says, slumping back in her chair.

"Neptune has gone off to find Kaida, so I guess it's up to us to discover what the problem is. But I think I already know what it is," Vert says, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, me too." Blanc nodded.

""Noire, are you in love with Neptune?"" they both ask simultaneously.

(Present, In the Forest)

"How deep could he have gone!?" exclaims Neptune, still in her HDD form.

"Seriously, it isn't safe this deep in the forest." She sighs, treading deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, she hears a sound. It sounds like a taunt rope, or an old rope swing, swaying in the wind. _There shouldn't be anyone else in the forest. Found him,_ she thinks, taking flight and rushing towards where she heard the sound.

Suddenly, she sees a black figure, hanging by the neck from a tree. She feels paralyzed, unable to move or comprehend what is happening in front of her.

"K-Ka-yo…?"

(Basilicom)

"Noire, do you have feelings for Neptune?" Blanc asks slowly, almost as if talking to someone who doesn't speak English.

"M-me, feelings for Neptune? You're crazy," Noire says, her face turning crimson.

"I beg to differ. You exploded because something happened to Neptune, correct? You said so yourself. You also seem to have been more complacent with Neptune's mishaps over the past few months," Vert says calmly.

Having Vert relentlessly point out all the truths, Noire's façade crumbles.

"Alright, fine. I do have feelings for Neptune, you happy!?" she says, face turning an ever darker shade of crimson, if that was even possible at this point.

"Yes, very. For now long, may I ask?" Vert asks, smiling with closed eyes.

"I-I don't know. A while now, at least," Noire replies, standing up and moving over to the couch.

"And you haven't said anything? Seems like a stupid move," Blanc says.

"W-well, how should I tell Neptune of all people, that I like her? You all know how Neptune is," she says, defeated.

Vert looks at her, taking a sip of her tea, before saying, "I think it's because it's Neptune that it should be easy to confess. Because as you said, it is Neptune. I say, when you feel the time is right, you just tell her."

"I agree. As much of a pain as it will be in the long run, I do think that you two should be together. Just don't screw this up, you hear me?" Blanc warns.

"*sigh*, fine." Noire gives in.

"Good. Oh, it looks like Neptune is back," Vert says, looking out the balcony.

"Finally. It took her long enough," Blanc says, blissfully unaware of what, or who, Neptune is carrying.

(In the forest, before her return.)

 _T-there's no way. He couldn't have. He's only been here for a day, what could have - Noire's explosion. Something must have happened in his past, that made him react like he did. Dammit all!_

Getting up, Neptune grabs her sword and cuts the rope, Kaida's lifeless body falling to the dirt. Bending down, Neptune holds her head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. She sits there, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

*bumbum*

 _Heartbeat, it was soft, but it was there! He's still alive!_ she exclaims in her head, joyful. All her joy is dashed however, as she remembers how deep she in into the forest.

"With how soft it is, there is no doubt that he is close to death. I need to get him back to Planeptune, and fast," she said to herself, before picking him up in her arms and taking flight, heading back to her Basilicom.

Neptune flies fast. So the tears are ripped from her eyes before they even have a chance to fall. So fast she almost drops Kaida many times. So fast that the world is nothing but a colourful blur. But she doesn't care. She doesn't care when her eyes feel like sandpaper is being rubbed against them. She doesn't care when she would fall from exhaustion. She doesn't care when her throat feels like it is being scraped out piece by piece. No, all she cares about is getting Kaida back to the basilicom before anything even worse happens.

For what feels like hours, Neptune flies, until finally, the tall purple building that shines like a beacon in the night, came into sight. _Last stretch,_ she thinks, the balcony coming into view.

As she near, she sees a green, black and white figure appear from the door. Closer and closer she flies, slowing down so as to not crash as she lands. As she gets close enough to see the faces of her fellow Goddesses, she sees the horror on their faces as they notice Kaida, unconscious in her arms. Especially the face of Noire.

She lands, immediately walking into the basilicom without changing back. _If I'm in this form, I will be able to concentrate better,_ is her thought process.

"Call Compa, tell her it's an emergency and that she needs to get here as fast as she can. Nepgear, get a bucket of water and a cloth, bring it into my room," Neptune orders.

"Neptune, what happened?" Vert asks, worried.

"I'll let you later. For now, I've got to put him in bed," she says before turning off towards her room.

Walking in, Neptune calmly places Kaida onto her bed. _His coat is still on. I should take it off before I cover him,_ she thinks. Reaching down, she sees the straps that tie the coat together. After unbuckling a few straps, and getting his arms out of the sleeves, she eases the coat out from underneath him. Folding up the coat and placing it on the table next to the bed, she goes to cover him with the sheets, until she notices something under his shirt.

 _Is that… a bandage?_ she asks herself.

Moving his shirt up, she see his entire torso, covered in bandages. Deciding she would ask after the whole situation is dealt with, she moves his shirt back down and covers him in the blanket, just in time before the door opens. Nepgear walks in, with the bucket of water and cloth. She dips the cloth in the water, wringing it out inside the bucket before folding it and placing it on Kaida's head.

"Is water going to help with this situation?" Nepgear asks, worried.

"I don't know Nepear, but it's better than doing nothing," Neptune replies, finally changing back to her human form before leading Nepgear out and back to the lounge room, where the Goddesses are waiting.

"Neptune, what happened?" Vert asks, her voice serious.

"I found Ka-yo, hanging from a tree deep in the forest," Neptune replies, sadness flooding her voice as she moves towards the couch.

"I would ask why, but that is something for him to tell us." Vert turns to Noire, "You aren't to blame Noire. It was a sudden thing, but I feel like there must be something else behind it."

"Well, we won't know until he wakes up. Mind if we crash here until then?" Blanc asks.

"Sure. Do… do any of you want to play a game?" Neptune asks hesitantly.

"Sure, it will take out minds off the past," Vert agreed.

Blanc nods in response.

"Noire?" Neptune asks.

"Uhh… sure." She relented.

Neptune boots up the console, all the while thinking, _I hope ka-yo wakes up soon._

 ** _A/N: So that was a thing. This chapter, and chapter 2, and (as of now) the first chapter for my other story, were edited by my mother. (She's an editor and writer)  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed._**


	4. Chapter 4

(2 months later)

A pair of purple eyes open to the world with a twitch. They look around, scanning everything in the room. Satisfied they aren't in danger, the body that the eyes belong to sits up, black and purple hair following the movements.

Kaida sits up, with an ache in his body. _What hap- oh right. The forest,_ he thinks as flashes of memories appear in his mind. Turning to his right, he sees a glass of water. Upon seeing the glass, his throat makes itself known with a sharp scratchy feeling, making it obvious that no water has passed through in a long time. Suddenly the glistening liquid in the glass looks oh so inviting.

Wasting no time, Kaida leans over and picks up the glass, downing the contents in a matter of seconds. Putting the glass down, he takes an experimental swallow. As soon as his throat contracts to execute the motion, he feels what can only be described as thousands of tiny, sharp shards of glass raking down his throat all at once. Sighing, Kaida reluctantly gets up from the sanctuary that he has found in the bed. As soon as he puts his feet on the floor and stands up however, he stumbles. Knowing he is going to fall, Kaida propels himself backwards, collapsing onto the bed behind him.

With a soft _thud_ he sinks into the bed. Rolling over, Kaida tries once again to get off the cushiony trap beneath him. He plants his feet on the floor again, and this time he grabs hold of the table next to the bed so as to have something to lean against should he stumble. As he expected, he stumbled as soon as he stood, but by holding onto the table he managed to keep himself from falling over. Sighing with relief he lets go of the table and take a step towards the door. However, he turns back once again, feeling as though he is missing something. Taking a quick glance, he spots his coat hanging over the chair next to the bed. He leans over, careful not to put too much weight in front of him, grabs his coat and lets it hang from his arm.

He takes slow and careful steps towards the door, before grabbing the handle and twisting it. He follows the door as it opens outward, only letting go just before it hits the wall. Slowly, he walks towards where he remembers the kitchen being, both hoping someone is there, and dreading the fact. Rounding a corner, he is met with a face full of worried lavender eyes.

"…H-hey Nepgear…" he manages, his voice croaky and his throat hurting.

"K-kaida! You're up!" Nepgear exclaims.

Kaida opens and closes his mouth a few times, just barely getting out a plea for water.

"You want water? Sure, I'll get some right away. Just go sit on the couch," she says before walking off to fill a cup of water. Walking over, Kaida notices that there is a purple, white, black and yellow blob on the couch. _The other Goddesses? What are they here for?_ he wonders.

As he gets closer Neptune startles awake, opening her eyes and looking over the couch and directly at Kaida standing behind it.

"KA-YO!" she shouts, with a mixture of worry and relief in her voice.

"…Good morning…" he manages, his voice sore.

Neptune's shout and Kaida's reply seems to have awoken the other CPU's as they all twitch, their eyes fluttering open as they sit up.

"Kaida, you're awake!" Noire is the first to exclaim, seemingly overcome with relief that he is ok.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Vert says in a happy voice, her eyes relaxing.

"You certainly know how to worry people," Blanc says at last, her calm blue eyes staring into his radiant purple ones.

"Here you go Kaida. I got a glass of milk instead of water because it will soothe your throat faster," Nepgear says, walking up to Kaida with a glass of milk in her hand.

Nodding his thanks, Kaida takes the glass from her and downs it in a few seconds once again.

"W-woah. You can certainly drink fast," Neptune says.

"It's been two months since he has had fluid in his body. It's only natural," Noire says, standing from the couch.

Suddenly, Kaida starts choking.

"T-two months!?" he exclaims with shock, his throat not hurting as much.

"Yeah. You were out for two months. Neptune brought you back here and put you in her bed. This is the first time you've gotten up," Blanc recounted calmly.

Stunned, Kaida just stands silently, the empty glass still in hand.

"Do you want some more?" Nepgear asks, breaking the silence.

"S-sure…" Kaida replies, handing the glass back to Nepgear.

"First and foremost, I believe we should get this out of the way. What happened, Kaida?" Vert asks.

"…I have been tormented by figures saying the same as what Noire said that day. Hearing it directed towards me once again, I just snapped," he says, hesitantly.

"Figures? Of whom? The woman who kidnapped Neptune?" Vert presses on.

Shaking his head, Kaida stays silent.

"Who then?" she asks again.

"… My mother," he finally replies.

"Your mother?" Blanc asks surprised.

"Yes. When I was born, she abandoned me in a forest to die. I managed to live until the age of eleven, when she had me assassinated. It almost worked, but due to the person who taught me to fight the drainers interfering, I lived," he says, quietly.

"…The bandages…" Neptune whispers.

Kaida simply nods.

"So because of your mother, what Noire said that night pushed you over the edge?" Vert asks for confirmation.

"Correct," he says, nodding.

"Kaida, I'm so sorry. I- I just… I got mad that Neptune was in danger, and when I heard that you know the people who did it…I just got overwhelmed… I'm sorry," Noire apologizes.

"It's ok. All is fine for now. So… yeah. Don't worry about it," Kaida says, nodding towards Noire.

"Waaaiiittt… Noire got angry over me being in trouble? Nooiirreeee, is there something you aren't telling me~?" Neptune sings, leaning closer towards Noire.

"W-what? I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Noire stutters.

"Oh? Are you sure Noire?" Vert asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ahh… umm…" Noire looks around nervously.

"NNooooirrrrreeeeeee~" Neptune leans even closer.

"Ahhhh, just hacking on ya' Noire." Neptune moves away, laughing.

*drip**drip* Kaida looks towards Noire, and sees tears dripping down her face. _She's… crying?_

"Hey, Noire. What's up?" Neptune asks, her laughter dying down.

Without saying a word, Noire turns around, changing to HDD form before flying off.

Silently Blanc stands up, walking over to Kaida. "I'm glad you are ok," she says before also changing to HDD form and flying off, leaving Vert in the same room with a very confused Neptune and an ever stoic Kaida.

"Neptune, wait a bit before going over to Noire's. Give it a day or two. Give her some space. Kaida, I'm glad you are ok, and if you ever need to talk just let me know," she says before changing and flying back to Leanbox.

"Ka-yo, any idea what just happened?" Neptune asks Kaida.

"No idea. I'm not well versed in emotions," he replies.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go for a walk," she says, getting up.

"Ok. I'm going to sleep for a bit." Kaida nods her off before lying down on the ground and drifting off to sleep.

Walking down the stairs in the basilicom, Neptune thinks to herself,

 _What is up with Noire today_

 ** _A/N:_ _So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like parts, and I'm conflicted on other parts. Am I progressing to fast? Throwing too much in to fast? Let me know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed._  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go 'K', everything you could need to travel to Lowee," Nepgear says, placing the bag on the ground at his feet.

"Thanks," he acknowledges.

"So, why are you suddenly going to Lowee?" Histoire asks, floating over.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while, I may as well get to know the other nations," he replies, calmly picking up the bag.

"Are you suuurreee that's all? Are you sure it's not because of someone?" Neptune teases, leaning in towards Kaida.

"Sometime jokes can go too far," is all he says, before turning around and walking towards the balcony.

Neptune looks lost because of his unexpected response.

"Are you going to jump off again? And with the bag, and that sword? I tried to pick it up before, and I couldn't get it to budge," Nepgear says, concern filling her voice.

"I'll be fine. Neither are heavy," he replies before jumping off again, this time without even looking.

Landing on his feet, knees bent slightly to absorb the shock, Kaida looks towards the direction he needs to travel to get to Lowee. _With this distance, and if I run fast, I should be able to get there in just over an hou,._ he thinks, angling his body and taking up a running stance. Anyone watching would only see Kaida stand still for a second, then disappear in the next.

(1 hour later, in Lowee)

"Lady Blanc, there is someone here to see you. He says he knows you? He is wearing all black," Mina says, knocking on the door to Blanc's room.

"Kaida? You can bring him up," she replies through her door. Hearing the footsteps fade away, Blanc leans back in her chair. _I wonder why Kaida is here. He never said he was going to visit,_ she thinks to herself.

Hearing the footsteps sound down the hallway again, she saves and closes down the document open on her computer.

"My apologies Blanc, he seems to have left," is all Mina said.

 _Left? Well he did come without warning, so it wouldn't be too surprising-_ Suddenly, a window opens and a purple bag flies in. Stunned, Blanc simply watches as Kaida climbs through the now open window, before turning around and closing it again.

"…" Silence follows as Blanc stares at Kaida and he stares right back.

"…Neptune said the best way to enter your room was through the window," he says, breaking the silence.

"Of course she did," Blanc sighs. "Let me just say, breaking in through a window is not how you enter anybody's room," she adds, looking towards him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replies, leaning down to pick up the bag.

"What's in the bag?" she asks, glancing at the aforementioned bag.

"Cake. And other food, but mainly the cake. Nepgear told me to bring them over," he answers, opening the bag and showing Blanc the contents.

"Hmm. Do you drink tea?" she asks.

"Sometimes," he says.

"I'll go brew a pot. And bring plates. Just set the cake down on the table, but DON'T touch the computer," she says, emphasizing the word "don't" before leaving the room, the door still open.

Kaida simply nods in return, taking the cake out of the bag before dropping the bag on the ground and walking over to the computer table. Placing the cake down, he stares at the computer screen.

 _Computer huh? I have heard stories of them from Yukari, but I have never seen them before,_ he thinks, observing the computer in front of him.

"You look lost. May I help you?" a voice says behind him.

Turning, Kaida sees a woman with long blue hair standing in the doorway. Squinting to see through the light from the windows, Kaida takes in her short white dress, long red scholars coat and hat, long blue hair tied in two pony tails, and red glasses over her dark green eyes.

"I'm fine thanks," he replies, looking back towards the computer.

"Oh, you're the person who was at the door earlier. How did you get in?" she asks curiously.

"Through the window," he says, pointing to the still open window.

"T-Through the Window!? That's dangerous!" she exclaims.

"Mina, calm down. Knowing him, he would be fine even if he fell," Blanc says, appearing behind Mina with a tray holding two plates, two cups and a pot of tea.

"Ah, Lady Blanc. You know this person?" Mina asks, glancing between the two.

"Yeah. He saved Neptune and Noire some months ago, but some circumstances arose and he was in a coma for two months," she says nonchalantly, walking past Mina, tray in hand.

"O-oh. Well are you ok now?" Mina says, directing the question towards Kaida.

"I'm fine," he replies, walking over and taking the tray from Blanc.

"Mina, could you give us some privacy? Thank you." Blanc ushers her out.

"Ah, of course Lady Blanc. I'll take my leave," Mina says, bowing before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now then, shall we have some cake?" Blanc asks, holding up a knife.

Nodding, Kaida takes the knife, Blanc reluctantly giving it up.

"I can cut it, you know," she says, annoyed.

"But I can do it better," he responds, smirking slightly with the intent to annoy her even more.

"Are you sure about that?" she replies, her annoyance growing.

"Yes. What weapon do you use again?" he asks, glancing her way as the knife slides through the vanilla cake.

"a hammer…" she mumbles

"What was that?" he asks, leaning in.

"A HAMMER! THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY!?" she snaps, shouting at Kaida.

He smiles in response before opening his mouth, "Well I use swords and knives. Therefore, I believe that I can cut better. Look, it's already done," he says, moving the knife away from the cake.

Looking down, Blanc sees the cake cut into eight perfectly even slices. "How…?" She trails off.

"Magic," he says simply, using the knife to place a slice of the cake onto a plate, handing it to Blanc. "Quite clever really. A vanilla cake for Blanc, huh?" he says, pouring tea for Blanc and himself.

"What do you mean?" she asks, confused.

"Well, your name can mean 'white'. And vanilla is white," he says, picking up the other plate and putting a slice of cake on it for himself.

"…Wow. You're quite clever," Blanc says, before moving over to her bed.

"I read a lot when I was younger. Lots of books in other languages, or books from many years ago," he says, dragging the desk chair after her. Reaching her bed, Kaida places the chair opposite the bed, and takes a seat.

"So, why are you here Kaida?" Blanc asks, taking a bite of the cake.

"I want to know why Noire flew off crying yesterday," he states bluntly.

"Ah. Well two months ago, after you ran off, Vert and I confronted Noire about why she acted the way she did, and long story short, she confessed to us about her feelings for Neptune." Blanc recounts the story.

"Feelings?" Kaida tilts his head, confusion written on his face.

"You know, feelings. Love, and stuff," Blanc tries to explain.

"Love huh?" he mummers.

"So how Neptune was teasing Noire yesterday, must have just pushed it too far. Correct?" he guesses.

"I would assume so," Blanc confirms.

"Hmm…interesting."

"So you said you used to read a lot. Are you still interested in reading?" Blanc asks, finishing her cake.

"When I find a book, I read it, yes," he replies, taking the last bite of cake.

"I have a giant library here. Would you like to have a look?" she asks.

"Sure. Sounds good. Let's go," he agrees, standing up.

"Ok. Follow me then," she says, walking out of the room, letting Kaida follow her to the library.

As he walks behind her, Kaida gets lost in thought, _Love huh? I have never even thought about that concept. I've heard Yukari talk about it every now and again, but I have never entertained it for long. Love makes you care so much for people, does it? How interesting. And a library. I might spend quite some time here, if it's good…_

 ** _A/N:_** ** _My appologies for the late update. I tried writing something new, and screwed it up, and got dragged down with assignments and exams. Two more days and I will be off for the year though, so that's good.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed. _**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaida? Are you in here?" Blanc questions, entering the library. Suddenly, a figure drops down in front of Blanc.

"Here." He says.

"FUCK!" She cursed loudly.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JUST DROP DOWN!?" She shouts, her eyes a deep shade of red.

"Why not." He replies calmly.

"Fucking bastard." She mutters.

"Well?" He asks, looking down at the book in his hand.

"Wait. What book is that…" Blanc asked very slowly.

"Um. I don't know. I found it on a bench at the back, half open." Kaida responded, keeping his eyes on the book…

… until it was snatched out of his hand by a very red, very angry Blanc.

"DON'T READ THAT!" She shouted, hugging the book to her chest.

"Um…"

"It's an unreleased book written by an up-and-coming author who doesn't want her work read yet!" Blanc exclaimed fast.

"So you." Kaida shot back, without missing a beat.

"W-w-what?" She stutters.

"Anyway. Why were you looking for me?" Kaida asks, getting to the point.

"Thundertits is coming over soon. Thought you would want to know." Blanc says, with obvious distaste.

"I assume you mean Vert?" He asks.

"Yeah, her. She's coming over to talk to you about, I dunno, where you came from? Knowing her it will span into something about games though." Blanc mutters.

 _Right…_ Kaida thinks to himself.

"So you should get ready." She continues.

"Umm… how?" Kaida questions.

"Get changed? Have a shower? Stop reading my book!" She exclaims, ripping the book out of Kaida's hands.

"How do you keep getting that?" She asks, sighing.

"Magic." He responds, turning to walk away.

"So she's coming over to talk to me about where I came from?" He asks, walking off.

"Maybe. She's so confusing that no one knows how to interoperate what she means." Blanc sighs, walking after him.

"Wasn't that Neptune? Anyway, what did she say, word for word?" He asks, looking down at her.

"I can't remember what she said word for word. And stop looking down on me!"

"That is hard when you are so short." He replied this time keeping his line of sight in front of him.

"Bastard…" She grumbles.

"I believe he is quite justified in saying that." Vert says standing in the entrance to the basilicom, waving as they round the corner.

"You're already here? Blanc said you would be a while."

"I sent that message in the morning. It is currently 2:25pm." She states.

"…is it? I've spent a lot of time reading…" He trails off.

"Now, if you don't mind Blanc, I would like some time alone with our friend here." Vert asks politely.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Blanc mumbles, walking away.

As the door closes, Vert opens her mouth.

"Shall we sit?" She asks, pointing towards a chair seated in the basilicom.

Nodding, Kaida sits with her.

"What did you want to ask?" Kaida asks after a minute of silence.

"Well, it has been a week since you left and arrived in Lowee. I simply wanted to ask what your plan was."

"Wait… it's been a whole week?" He asks, stunned.

"Were you not aware of this?" She questions, tilting her head.

"No… I was reading the entire time." He replies, sitting stunned.

"Wow. Interesting. Is anything going on between you and Blanc?" She suddenly asks.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kaida simply looks confused.

"I mean a relationship. Feelings. Love. That kind of thing." She tries to simplify it.

"No. I don't feel that emotion. I don't feel a lot of emotions that people should. At least that's what I was told." He replied, his ever common stoic look still on his face.

"Interesting… Now those weren't the questions I wanted to ask. What I wanted to ask, was about where you came from. And what those creatures are you fought when you met Noire and Neptune." She says, getting to her main point.

"Well, like I mention before, they are drainers. They will sap away all power someone has, and make it their own. They do this on skin contact. I fight them, because if I don't, no one will. They come from not my world in a whole, but a realm that exists within my world. I can't explain it, because I don't know how. My apologies." He answers, looking down.

"Don't fret. I simply wanted to see what you knew." Vert replies.

Kaida nods in response.

"Like I said, they don't follow any laws of physics. In all logic, they should not exist." He said.

"Moving on, I must say you seem more 'here' then before." Vert observes, staring him down.

"…what?" He tilted his head, confused.

"Well, you don't take as long to answer, and you have more life in your voice. I can only wonder what this trip was like." She winks at him. He stares back at her, the confused look on his face only growing.

Sighing, she continues.

"So the drainers, are they always giant spider like creatures? Or do they come in various forms?" She asks, steering back onto the topic of the drainers.

"You say giant, but that was a small one. The larger ones are twice, even thrice the size. A queen is about the size of the Planeptune Basilicom." He casually answered.

"Oh my. That is massive. Have you fought a Queen before?" She asks curiously.

"Not alone. I fought one with the person who taught me." He replied, tilting his head back almost in memory.

"And this person, who were they?" She presses.

"Well, she was smart, cunning, powerful. But she cared for me like no one else did. And she did what she could to help the world, be it whatever little the world allowed." He said, giving little information.

"Interesting… So, what's your plan after your stay here?" She asks.

"Either to go back to Planeptune or to see Lastation. Speaking of, how are Neptune and Noire?" He asks, his voice slightly worried.

"Neptune is fine. I haven't spoken to Noire." Vert said, sounding slightly worried herself.

"Okay. Well, I'll go to Planeptune, then make my way towards Lastation from there. I guess." He says, talking to himself.

"How will you get back?"

"Walk. Or run. What about you? What are you going to do?" He asks, stretching his back.

"I will go back to Leanbox now. My guild needs me for a raid." She said standing up.

"…" Kaida stays silent. Vert shifts to her HDD form, and after saying her goodbyes, flies off back to Leanbox. _South._ He thinks.

"Where has the other one gone?" Blanc says walking back into the room.

"Left back to Leanbox. Something about a guild?" His voice flooded with confusion.

"Course she did. Remember when I said she would talk about her games? Well that's a reference to one." Blanc sighs.

"So what now? You going back?" She asks, her voice losing a bit of its energy.

"Eventually. But I can't go back until I've read this book." He says, opening a red covered book.

"STOP READING MY BOOK!"

 ** _A/N: SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE. LONG WHILE. WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING? NOT WRITING THAT'S FOR SURE. BUT FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER OF INTRUDER IS OUT. MAY NOT BE THE GREATEST CHAPTER EVER, AND THE LAST PART MAY NOT MAKE TOTAL SENSE. SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS. I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE I FORGOT. AGAIN.  
ANYWAY, DON'T KNOW HOW NEW CHAPTERS WILL GO. SCHOOL IS ALWAYS A THING. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET CHAPTERS FOR THE LOT WHO LIKE THIS.  
TILL NEXT TIME._**


	7. Chapter 7

Closing a red bound book, Kaida jumps down on front of Blanc.

"GAH! You need to stop doing that!" she yells, red eye glowing.

"Finished the book," he said, a smile on his face.

"Why must you constantly torture me?" She exasperates. Smiling, he throws the book back at her and slings his sword over his back.

"I won't release any of it, don't worry." She releases an angered sigh.

"So what are you going to do now? You've stayed here for two weeks, and finished my book, even though I told you not to."

"Well, might go visit Noire for a bit. She how she's holding up."

"I'm sure that workaholic is handling herself just fine. There is probably some Lastation only problem and she is dealing with it," Blanc waves it her hand as though she is waving off the situation.

"I do have one question before I go," Kaida turns, his face dead serious.

"W-what is it?" Blanc stutters, surprised by his seriousness.

"What is love?"

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious?" He nods sharply.

Blanc sighs, "well, love, I guess, is a feeling of wanting to be with another for life? Or, a feeling of affection?" Her face starts to turn a bright red.

"Interesting, interesting," he nods as pulls out a notepad, taking no notice of the now beet red Blanc.

"DON'T WRITE THAT DOWN!" Blanc screams as she swipes the notepad out of his hand.

"Hm? Why not? I'm not going to release anything within this notepad. It's all so I can understand humans more."

If Blanc was any redder, steam would be rising from her head.

"A-anyway, shouldn't you get going? It will take a full days trip to get to Planeptune right now, what with all the monsters endangering the path."

"Nah, I'm fast. It only took about five hours to get here last time." Upon hearing that, Blanc started to choke.

"Three hours!? That's impossible for a human."

"Like I said, I'm fast. Guess you could call it magic," he shrugs.

"Well aren't you just special."

"I like to think so."

"Something just occurred to me. Do you even know the way to Lastation?" Blanc asks, calming down from the rage and surprise inducing conversation so far.

"Hmm… well I have a map that shows the paths and tunnels that lead to the different nations," he replied, looking towards the ceiling, a look of thought on his face.

"And how old is that?"

"Well, Neptune gave it to me. So…" he trails off.

"Probably out of date. Let me find you one that actually shows the safe routes to take," Blanc says, turning and walking off into the Basilicom, leaving Kaida alone with his thoughts.

 _This place, this world, certainly is unique. Different characters, different monsters, different myths and different life styles. I guess if I had to compare it to anything, it would be like reading one book, and when you change to another, everything changes. I never would have thought that when Yukari was talking about other worlds, she meant something like this._

"Alright, this is an up to date map. So, you can use this to navigate around Gamindustri," Blanc says, walking back into the room.

"So, just like when you came here, follow this path and you should get back to Planeptune just fine. Then from there, take this path to get to Lastation. If it only took you a few hours to get here, then it should take you no time to get to Lastation," Blanc explains, pointing on the map as she goes.

"Right… well, this should be fun. Watch me get lost," 'K' says, sighing.

"Surely you will be fine. You navigated your way around Planeptune without having even been there before. I'm sure you can navigate following a map," Blanc shrugs, eyes closed. Hearing no response, Blanc opens her eyes to see 'K' glaring intently at the map.

"You… can read a map, right?"

"…" 'K' silently hangs his head, shaking it slightly.

"Oh boy. How'd you even find this place then? You know what, I don't want to know. Sit down," Blanc directs him to a seat at a table, laying the map down in front of the both of them.

"Alright, here's how it's done. First you find where we are…"

The day passes on as Blanc teaches Kaida how to read a map, Kaida staring intently, keen on learning something new.

…

Night falls over Lowee as Kaida finally begins to understand how to read a map.

"That's the fifth explanation. Please, please tell me you understand now. Please," Blanc pleads, hands clasped in front of her.

"I, think so. So, I find where I am, and just follow the lines to find my way somewhere else?"

"Yes! Finally! We are done! Why was that so hard to understand," Blanc questions, tears nearly streaming down her face.

"Dunno. Anyway, with that done, I'm gonna head to Planeptune and let them know what's going on," Kaida says, gathering his things and standing up.

"Um, not right now you aren't. It's… 12 at night!? When did it get some late… Anyway, it's too dangerous to walk the path anywhere at night. You are going to spend another night here and go back tomorrow," Blanc says.

"And if I say no?"

"Are you going to say no? There are still books to read here."

"… You make a good point. Alright, goodnight," Kaida finishes, dropping his things, (making a very loud crash) before disappearing off into the library.

"That guy…" Blanc shakes her head before walking off, closing the library door as she leaves.

…

 _ **OHHHMMMYYYGOOOOOOOOD. It's been an entire YEAR since I posted. Almost. This is a short chapter, and was a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get SOMETHING out. Also, I hope this is the case, but I feel like my writing stye has improved a bit as I have written a bunch of other stories in the meantime. Hopefully I'm going to be writing more chapters for my stories on this website. Hopefully. I'm am a Uni student now, so who knows.**_

 _ **Anyway, I had a name change as well, so that's nice. Also, sorry that the quality of this chapter is a bit 'meh' but like I said, I really just wanted to post something, and I've got to get back to Uni work. Anyway, have a nice day, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **KAIDA'S NOT DEAD! YAY!**_


End file.
